


The Unspoken Truth: Prologue

by NightmareNightingale



Series: The Untold Truth [1]
Category: Queen of Thieves (Voltage Visual Novel)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:26:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22044811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightmareNightingale/pseuds/NightmareNightingale
Summary: As much as he valued the Gilded Poppy as the way it was now, with the members it had, Nikolai sometimes missed the beginning days, when it was just him, Remy, Vivienne... andCamille…((AU, where the MC wasn’t the first member of the team who was a forger / artist…))
Series: The Untold Truth [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1611052
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	The Unspoken Truth: Prologue

Spain. 

Sometimes, even just the thought of being back there sent the Russian into a dark place. But, Nikolai knew the risk was always worth the reward, and that’s what he always told himself when the shadows began to haunt him.

Still, the thought of the way things had been, and what Spain had meant to him, and Remy and Vivienne always crept into his mind, and so he often found himself in the middle of a museum when he was in the country.

Spanish art was always something to admire. That was what  _ she  _ had taught him...

“Nikolai,” a voice said, snapping him out of his thoughts, “Is this our…  _ target _ ?”

He couldn’t help but let out a small chuckle as the young woman next to him whispered the last bit. Although she had been with the team for a few months now and had done more than enough to earn her spot as a member of the Gilded Poppies, she always seemed to have such a …  _ youthful _ way of looking at things.

“No, no,” he said, shaking his head, “This piece is  _ hardly _ worth it.”

He hadn’t realized it until now, but he had been spending the past few minutes absent-mindedly staring at the painting in front of him.

“Oh,” the woman responded, “Okay.”

Before she could say anything else, Vivienne’s voice echoed throughout the hall, calling for the other young woman. She gave a small smile, but said nothing as she walked over to Vivienne, and the two became involved in a very serious topic, at least from the looks of it. They spoke in hushed tones, though, so Nikolai couldn’t exactly hear what they were up to.

He turned his attention back to the painting. The truth was, this painting was more than worth it, and he would steal it in a heartbeat, if he really could. But he knew that even though the world didn’t know the truth about it, it deserved to be seen, and loved. 

It felt like he stood there for an eternity, before a familiar presence appeared at his side.

“I know you miss her,  _ mon amie _ . We all do.”

A small sigh escaped Nikolai’s lips as he turned his attention to Remy.

“It’s been almost five years, Remy… It still .. it still  _ hurts _ …”

After a moment, he shook his head, taking a deep breath in and out as he stood a bit taller. Of course, even now, she was still able to make him feel so vulnerable.

“She was a part of our team,” he continued, more stoic than before, “She deserves to be remembered.” 

Remy stayed quiet and brought his attention to the piece in front of the two men, and for a moment, they both just stared.

“She  _ does _ deserve to be remembered, Niko,” he finally said, his attention never leaving the painting, “which is  _ why _ we should tell the others about her…”

Nikolai pursed his lips. He knew the direction that this conversation was going; it had been the same thing each and every time. A part of him  _ wanted _ to tell the others, but another part of him couldn’t bring himself to say anything about her out of … embarrassment? Shame? She had been another painful part of his past, and he couldn’t show that kind of vulnerability. He couldn’t admit to the rest of the team that he had messed up, and it had ended in complete and total disaster. 

Remy let out a small sigh, and Nikolai knew the French man could see how his brain was working.

“Just… just think about it, alright?”

Nikolai nodded, thankful that his friend didn't push much.

“I will.”

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so, this is just the prologue of an entire series idea that I have. I know it's not much, but I hope it's enticed you at least a little bit to keep reading. :)
> 
> PS, sorry I suck at writing endings for stuff like this.


End file.
